pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ bunch of autistic votes. not liking ele ball doesn't make it bad. ··· Danny Does 18:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :In trash where it should be. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Needs a vote wipe, spirit siphon buff gave it a massive blue bar buff. My Soles Are 05:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved --Frosty Mc Admin 14:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Bad, low votes. Stance monk is retarded good capping defense shit. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :also, looks like people don't understand how to run it. it's kinda like a D/A - if you don't run it right, ofc it's gonna be useless. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::In the right section now. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Signet of Spirits Search "SoS" and delete at least half of them, seriously. We only need 1 Resto and 1 Channeling version. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :This seems to have sorted itself out. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 07:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Cake Archer is bad at HB. And Peterpoho probably is, too. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Cake Archer hasn't gotten any better at HB. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 16:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Tahiri got it. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Needs a vote wipe badly. A lot of votes refer to skills that aren't on the current bar and some complain about the weapon choice when it requires no specific weapon (again probably a consequence of the bar change). Oops, didn't see riposte. Toraen talk 05:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Removed the bad votes. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Anon making strange changes to make it into a SoS build. I reverted it back to what it was but if it persists then an admin should look into it. Selket Shadowdancer 12:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Build not been touched in over a month, [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:15, 1 September 2009 (UTC) unfair votes. :< bitches don't know about my faction farming. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :...--Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) 2 Rates with same 'score' and same comment, and 1 with lower 'score' but still the same comment. Leaves the impression this guy is either voting on multiple accounts, or some people are just mayor suck ups. Naroya 11:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Quoting a vote that's true is often done so you don't get the same story 5 times with slightly different wording. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Rating of 0, not sure if thats allowed :\ but seems like it wasnt even worth rating..? mo0ter 12:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :No, not really. Rating 0 is completely allowed and even encouraged when the build looks like that. --'-Chaos-' 12:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) MindMaze -spending hours to farm glad=/= less effectiveness Dark Chaos - Overrating rupt ability (can at most 1 skill is magebaned, which doesnt ruin spike) Readeam - Good shovespike teams are not beaten nearly everytime [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :eh. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Wielder Of Magic's vote-->this is pretty much rampageway w/ daggers + it looks worse on paper [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixed --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Making beginners feel good here. Peterpoho's vote is funny. --'-Chaos-' 09:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixed --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TahiriVeila's vote--deep wound in optional, all sin chains are vulnerable to guardian, not failing at exaust assault makes up for lack of kd (disruption), monks protting target=counter to pretty much all sin builds [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Also any votes above a 4.0 don't have proper reasoning, or think that the build has condition removal, or just blatantly overrate it. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also also, FMK has no idea what he's talking about. The build doesn't pump big damage. At all. It pumps lots of small packets of damage and spreads shittery across the entire other team. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::so remove them some1? thought u were an bm danny [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::loll? i ran for admin and declined after series of shitstorms. i don't care enough to BM, and, quite frankly, i don't play enough and i'm not a top buildwars-er by any means. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Life and Pikas votes are now redundant due to build being merged into a more general article. Oh and sort this page out it's far too large. Selket Shadowdancer 17:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Done [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC) It's called zealous daggers. If you're running out of energy for some reason, you can stop for a few seconds to auto attack and regain some energy. --'Angelus' 18:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Except that this build has to auto-attack every few seconds with using whirling charge, aura of thorns, and armor of sanctity. this barely has enough energy to get through one chain if whirling and aura of thorns was used before it. I was using zealous daggers btw. Fiendly Fire 20:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Refrain from discussing on the AN. There's talk pages for a reason :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Opps, sry. Fiendly Fire 20:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Fiendly Fire doesnt understand still, obviously. The elite is nice to spam DB for AoE so Jaigoda can probably be removed also, and in that case you can probably remove luke's, too. --'Angelus' 04:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Adjacent AoE is v strong in PvP. stop being terrible. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::even besides that. MS/DB alone is still big damage --'Angelus' 20:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::So is an axe. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty sure it's you who doesn't understand, tbh Angelus. Maybe you should try the build? Fiendly Fire 21:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Divine Boon removed due to change. Vote wipe might be needed, since the reduction in healing kinda hurts. Toraen talk 00:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Archived. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) 90% of the votes are basically "fapfapfap, I'm bad at PvE". -- Armond Warblade 16:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorted. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:07, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Either the low or the high votes don't reflect its effectiveness. --'-Chaos-' 11:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Auron got it. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Maf's vote--TahiriVeila 04:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You got it <3 --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Meine,'s vote is really stupid. Drahgal Meir 22:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Resovled. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Lyssan55 has submitted a petty Trash vote on this build, stating a "reason" that is a clear violation of the voting rules. It is clear they never tried nor tested the build, and posted the vote out something such as spite. I request that the vote be removed Alaia Skyhawk 22:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually testing the build is not required. 22:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Still, when you read Lyssan55's "reason" it's still clearly a violation of the voting rules. It is neither "objective" nor do they show "common sense" with regard to the build's potencial which is visible when looking at and reading the skillbar shown in the article. :::resolved. Lyssan was providing reasons for WELLing, not for trash voting it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Most of the votes are from when this was just the AoM derv, and don't apply to the current bar at all. Toraen talk 03:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Votes are around the same level, will let slide. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Exo has 0-0'd it, and several of the votes use bad reasoning. --JaiGoesMonksassin 19:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorted, I think. Removed votes that refer to an old build with recup. The latter votes from KD and Danny do bring up valid points, though. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:06, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Jai's vote doesn't match his reasoning. If it's not as good as Monk builds, then it shouldn't be 5-5. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's the best a rit can run, and people can't run monk builds on their rits. Outside professions shouldn't have much influence on builds. I would rate it a bit lower, but am trying to compensate for the terrible votes (danny, drah, the short one, maybe pika). Remove those and I'll rate it down a bit more. -- Jai''writes'' 04:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Build:Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit is better. Drahgal Meir 04:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't vote balance. Misery Says Moo 06:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ikimonos vote contains flawed reasoning. The buld has setup time with having to cast Asuran Scan (which has aftercast delay), Critical Agility (although maintainable) and Locusts Fury. Also as proven in build talk it does not have the same single target DPS as MS/DB assuming both builds have the same buffs. Also some of the trash votes lack reasoning. Devika 15:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, its well within the Trash catagory anyway. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Tyraelxy's vote is wrongful reasoning to trash 1-1-0. Devika 16:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sorted. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC)